


Porque me apaixonei por ti?

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: É engraçado pensar na maneira como me apaixonei por você, e que isso não me permite ver nenhum tipo de defeito em sua pessoa.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 1





	Porque me apaixonei por ti?

É curioso pensar na maneira como me apaixonei por você, e que isso não me permite ver nenhum tipo de defeito em sua pessoa. E é que você é tudo para mim e com certeza eu para você, eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa e ignorar seus erros. Eu sei que você não é a pessoa perfeita, mas que diferença isso faz? Passei a amá-lo com todas as suas imperfeições e, mesmo que você não acredite, é impossível não pensar em você como meu tudo. Você se tornou tão especial que eu nem sei onde você esteve antes.  
Há muito tempo que precisava de você sem saber e agora que tenho você ao meu lado depois de tantos anos, mal posso acreditar como sou sortuda. Você veio para mudar muitas coisas, inclusive minha maneira de pensar e ver o mundo. Aspectos que nunca imaginei e que jurei que sempre seriam os mesmos. Mas a vida muda e você, melhor do que ninguém, soube me mostrar isso.  
Se o amor me cegou, não quero saber de mais nada de agora em diante, porque me sinto mais feliz do que nunca. E tudo isso é apenas por sua causa. Por tudo que você me deu e por me mostrar que pode amar de verdade.  
Tudo isso que sinto por você é algo que não planejei sentir. O amor fluiu pouco a pouco e sem explicação; Não sei se foram seus olhos, sua boca, ou todos aqueles momentos de sorrisos e brigas como um louco, que me fizeram cair por você.  
Não, eu não queria te amar assim, não estava nos meus planos me apaixonar por ninguém, e menos por você, você que chegou como um simples estranho, aos poucos você se tornou aquele homem que me deixou louco , pensando em você o dia todo, com aquele sorriso idiota que não sei explicar quando me perguntam porque eu sorrio assim.  
Têm razão quando dizem que o amor não procura, porque com você descobri que estávamos destinados a coincidir, assim, no momento menos esperado, no lugar menos esperado, nos encontramos olhando um para o outro sem pensar que isso seria uma bela história para escrever.  
Neste momento, sinto que é um grande momento para mim, sinto-me plena, satisfeita, realizada e feliz, sinto que és o meu complemento perfeito, a minha parceira de vida, a minha parceira de sonho.  
Não é preciso dizer que te amo, se cada poro do meu corpo diz isso, meus olhos te dizem, meu sorriso, meus beijos confirmam.  
Peço ao céu que me dê muito tempo ao seu lado, para poder compartilhar milhares de alegrias, para poder construir memórias inquebráveis.  
Peço à vida que me ames sempre assim, que nunca desperdicemos o nosso amor, nem a vontade de continuar, só espero que o nosso amor continue a crescer assim, como tem sido até agora.  
Aos poucos, sem medo, sem preconceitos, sem complexos, com a plena consciência de que estamos juntos, é porque com toda a nossa alma nos amamos.  
Me apaixonei por você, entre cartas e conversas, entre sua presença e sua ausência, me apaixonei sem perceber o tempo ou a distância, me apaixonei como ninguém mais se apaixona, me apaixonei sem pensar se ou não você vai estar aí amanhã, eu me apaixonei pela sua essência, pelo seu ser, pelo quão bonito há na sua alma.  
Me apaixonei por você, seus abraços, sua estupidez e seus olhares, me apaixonei perdidamente, sem voltar e na loucura de te dar tudo sem esperar nada, me apaixonei quando não pensei que pudesse, me apaixonei apaixonada de uma forma poética, realista, terrena e Simples, me apaixonei pelo seu físico e seus sentimentos, me apaixonei pelo que você guarda no seu coração e por dentro, me apaixonei de forma tola e infantil, me apaixonei sinceramente ... E assim, aos poucos fui me apaixonando por você, totalmente.


End file.
